


Изменение

by jedi_katalina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Фик написан на заявку Доктор | (/) Мастер. "Я полностью изменился!" на фесте однострочников во времена, когда личность Ривер Сонг еще не была известна и про нее ходили разнообразные теории.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)





	Изменение

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на заявку Доктор | (/) Мастер. "Я полностью изменился!" на фесте однострочников во времена, когда личность Ривер Сонг еще не была известна и про нее ходили разнообразные теории.

Я полностью изменился, сладенький!


End file.
